1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a weather strip to be attached along a door opening of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor vehicle provided with a frameless door, such as a hard top car, weather strips are attached along roof sides of a front door opening and a rear door opening, respectively, for sealing peripheries of door glasses when doors are closed. FIG. 5 illustrates an end portion of the above-described type of weather strip which is attached along the center pillar. In the drawing, reference numeral 2 designates a front door, and reference numeral 1 designates a door glass.
Recently, in order to improve the sealing performance of the weather strip, there has been used a double-seal type weather strip 4 having two seal points S1 and S2 as shown in FIG. 5, which forms two parallel seal lines with a door glass 1. In this double-seal type weather strip 4, a concave groove 44 is formed between two seal lines. A lower end 441 of this concave groove 44 is located in the middle of the molded end portion 4B, and the depth and the width of the concave groove 44 is gradually decreased toward its lower end 441. This double-seal type weather strip makes water leaking through the outside seal line flow down along the concave groove 44 and prevents the water from intruding into a vehicle compartment by virtue of another inside seal line.
However, in the above-described conventional double-seal type weather strip 4, when the door 2 is closed and the upper end of the rear portion of the door 2 is pressed on the molded end portion 4B, the lower end 441 of the concave groove 44 becomes a dead end. This results in the water flowing down in the concave groove 44 accumulating in the lower end 441. When the door 2 is forcefully opened, one portion of the water which has accumulated in the lower end 441 will splash into the vehicle compartment.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above-described defect of the conventional double-seal type weather strip, the weather strip has been improved. In the improved weather strip, a drainage hole is formed at the position corresponding to the lower end 441 so as to penetrate the molded end portion 4B. The drainage hole drains the water flowing down in the concave groove 44 from the reverse surface of the end portion 4B, but a die for molding the end portion 4B having the drainage hole is complex in construction thereby reducing the production efficiency.